Kuso, on a oublié les chaussettes!
by AkiBrocoli
Summary: Slash SasuxKaka: Sasuke est amoureux de kakashi mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Kakashi l'aime également et qu'il fera tout pour le conquérir!


**Kuso, on a oublié les chaussettes !**

**Auteur **: Xianghua

Les persos appartiennent à **Kishimoto** mais la fiction est à moi (y a que des folles comme moi qui écrivent des trucs pareils !)

**Bonne lecture !**

« Blabla » récit

« **Blabla** » dialogue

« _Blabla_ » pensées des persos

« (Blabla) » blabla de l'auteure

Alors voilà. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune BBT (Beau Brun Ténébreux) (j'ai pris ça dans une autre fic, dsl) ninja qui ne voulait pas partir en mission ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? Et bien en fait : Sasuke es amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe qui ! Du Grand, du Beau, de l'Expérimenté :………roulement de tambours……Kakashi Hatake ! Oui bon, ça va hein ! Et puis comment ça c'est un couple pourri ?! Un peu de respect pour l'auteure tout de même !!!

Reprenons.

Notre brun amoureux marchait vraiment trèèèèèèèès doucement vers le point de rendez-vous avec un enthousiasme flagrant. Ironiquement parlant. Vous vous demandez sûrement : « Pourquoi y veut pas allez voir son namoureux l'aut' con là …. » Et bien….je vais être simpas et le schématiser :

Un conseil de 10 pitis Sasu(ça aussi, pris dans une autre fic) se réunissent pour le problème suivant : « Suis amoureuxChuis dans la mouise Que faire ? »

Propositions :

monter sur un cheval blanc et lui chanter la sérénade pour déclarer mon amour éternel. 1 vote.

Le tuer car s'il n'existait pas, j'en serais pas là. 3 votes.

L'éviter et faire semblant de rien. 4 votes.

Me pendre avec la ficelle de mon pyjamas : la vie est trop injuste ! (euuuuh, qui sont les 2 débiles qui ont voté ça ?!) 2 votes.

Le conseil a délibéré, la 3ème solution est sélectionnée.

Maintenant que vous avez compris, tout va bien !

Kakashi de son côté, se demandait comment séduire son « pitit crabe des mers » (dixit Kakashi) puis ayant l'idée du siècle, une lueur extrêmement perverse clignota (comme un girophare) dans son regard et il s'humidifia les lèvres d'un air assez…gourmand… (ouuuuuh !)

Quand il arriva (en retard) au point de rendez-vous, il n'y avait que Sasuke.

**Ah ! Salut Sasuke ! On ne t'as pas prévenu ? Il n'y a pas de mission aujourd'hui.** _Evidemment qu'il ne le sait pas vu que je ne lui ai pas dit ! Niak niak !_

**Oh. Et bien, j'vais rentrer alors…**

**Attend ! On pourrait aller chez Orochimaru, le vendeur de glace !**

**Hn, ok. **_Merde!_

Ils mangèrent leurs glaces au citron en silence…si on oublie les « shlurp », « Mmmmh », « Oh oui ! » euuuh non, pas de « Oh oui ! » n.n'…….

_Meeeeerde-euuuuuuh ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!Lécher une glace…comme ça ! C'est indécent ! Remarques….ces mêmes lèvres autres part….genre sur les miennes….puis sur-CLACK (claque mentale, je précise) Ne-pas-penser-à-ça ! Ne-pas-penser-à-ça ! Ne-pas-pens- OH-MY-GOD !! c'est malin maintenant, Mini-moi est réveillé ! 'chier ! pourvu qu'il remarque rien !_, pensa notre Sasu chéri.

**Au fait Sasuke, ça te dirait d'aller dans un bar demin soir ? Ca vient d'ouvrir et c'est bien à ce qui paraît !**

_Noooooooooon ! Je dois dire NON !_ **….Oui….**_FAIIIIS CHIIIIIER !!!!!!_

**Super !** (Yatta !) **Demain soir, 22heures devant la Fontaine Ouest !**

_T.T_

Le lendemain soir, 21h58.

_Kuso ! J'vais être en retard !_

Sasuke courait à perde haleine dans les rues de Konoha. Il n'était jamais allé dans le quartier Ouest mais en tout cas c'était très étrange. On voyait parfaitement les briques rouges des maisons et les fenêtres étaient décorées de sculptures bizarres. Puis en passant devant un bar louche : « Le chaudron Gaffeur » il renversa un gars plus petit que lui avec des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme de lune sur le front.

**Ah…euuuh….****Pardon?**

**Hn? Pas grave ! Je suis Garry Topper ! Et je-**

**Vas chier !**

**Hein ?! T'as dit quoi là ? Tu vas voir, j'vais appeler l'ordre du Poulet Grillé et tu vas-**

**Te faire foutre !**

Et notre brun sans lunettes donna un coup magistral dans la tronche du zigoto.

Il regarda sa montre : 24h59 et 48secondes….

Il courut comme un dératé vers la fontaine qu'il voyait au loin puis l'atteignit alors qu'il était 22h moins 2 secondes.

**Ah te voilà pile à l'heure Sasuke-kun**, fit la voix de Kakashi dans son cou.

Ce dernier profita de son hébétement pour lui faire un beau suçon !

Sasu, lui, se retourna dans l'intention de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres entrouvertes s'approchaient doucement vers celles de son sensei et au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à se toucher…

**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN ?Hu ? ****SENSEIIIIIIII!!!! QU'ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE A SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!!!?????**

**Oh, Sakura, comment vas-tu ?**

**NE VOUS DEFILEZ PAS AINSI !!!!!!**

**Voyons, un peu de calme je te pris, tu va déranger la population.**

**ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!!**

**Sakura !**

**Oui Sasuke-kuuuuun ?**

**Y a Gros Sourcil qui arrive vers toi….**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!**

Et elle prit ses jambes à son cou. (sorry, j'aime pas Sakura u.u)

**Bien joué Sasu-chan !**

**Héhé! **_I'm the best!_

**Bon on y go!**

**Hn**

Dans le fameux bar… 

**Euuuuuuh c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?** _Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là, moi…_

**Meuh non qu'c'est pas une blague ! Allez viens par là.**

**Hn…**_Nan mais y déconne ou quoi ?! Une boîte de nuit gay !!!galèèèèèèère …_

Après quelques verres… 

**Kakashou, faut sauver Pikachu ! Il est en danger ! Pi-Pikachuuuuuuu !!**

**Et Sasu…**

**-****Ke **(lol, pour toi, Tom)

**? Hem…donc euuuuuuuuh Sasu-**

**-Ke**

**...Tu savais que t'étais complètement bandant !!**

**Ouais, c'est parce que j'le vaux bien…Hips !**

**A-Allez, j'te raccompagne chez t-toi !**

**Hai sensei, je suis à votre merci….**

Je vous passe le passage je-vais-dire-bonjour-aux-poubelles-et-aux-murs….

Heum, là imaginez-vous (moi j'y arrive très bien) un Kakashi pervers et un Sasu soul contre une porte d'entrée en train de se faire des choses pas catholiques………….bref, un lemon quoi !

Ils s'endormirent dans le lit de Sasu après une nuit bien mouvementée….

**Cui cui cui !,** fait l'oiseau du matin qui fait chier le monde avec ses « cuicui » à la con.

**Hmmmmmm,** protesta faiblement un jeune brun en ouvrant les yeux difficilement pour tomber sur un torse légèrement bronzé. _Hu ? un torse ?…_**WAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**, s'écria-t-il en bondissant littéralement hors du lit.

Ce qui réveilla évidemment Kakashi.

**Sasu…fait moins de bruit et reviens te coucher**, fit le gris en le regardant, légèrement contrarié d'être réveillé ainsi par la prunelle de ses yeux.

**Je…je-tu-nous-hier-gneuh ?**

**Quoi encore….**

**Nous-nous n'avons pas….fait « ça » ?!**

**Fais l'amour ?**

**O-oui **é///è (whaa, un Uchiwa embarrassé, incroyable !)

**Et bien…Oui ! Me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié Sasuchan !sinon je vais être obligé d'y remédier…**

**Et…enfin…c'est sérieux pour vous ?**

**Très sérieux. Je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans une relation durable si tu ne le veux pas.**

**Je-je le veux ! ****JE T'AIIIIIIIIME-EUUUUUUUUUH !!!**

**MOI AUSSI !!!**

**KAKASHI !**

**SASUKE !**

Et là ils s'enlaçèrent étroitement faisant fit de leur nudité même si avec tout les vêtements qu'ils ont enlevé dans leur passion, ils avaient oubliés les chaussettes…Ca fait très classe !

**OWARI**

Voilà voilà, One-shot fini !

Applaudissez svp…merci merci…

Bon, le couple, je sais, c'est limite à chier mais dites-vous bien que j'hésitais entre un JirayaxSasuke, OrochimaruxSasuke et KabutoxSasuke…

En fait j'aime bien les couples complètement improbables et qui vont pas trop ensembles…

**Reviews** !!!


End file.
